Captain James Nicholls
by HopelessRomantic52
Summary: When Sandy's brother James is about to be deployed into the army, she calls upon her best friend Amy to help with his party. Amy is uncomfortable when she hears not only will she have to perform, but her ex will be attending as well with his new girlfriend. When everything seems to fall apart at the seams for Amy, will James be there for her?


A soft ray of light hit her face, causing her to groan softly as she shifted away from its warmth. It was morning already? Her light grey eyes fluttered open, the light making her close them once more; too bright. A soft sigh escaped her slightly parted lips as she forced her eyes open once more, scanning the room lazily. A breeze caused her curtains to sway and dance softly against one another, making the ray of sun that much more intrusive in the room. Well, time to get up… She pushed her body up slowly, running a hand through her black hair then down her face. Her eyes fell to the clock stationed to the right of her bed, its blue numbers reading eight thirty. It was a bit early but no matter, she had to get up anyway. No sense in wasting a day.

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she yawned; covering it up with the back of her left hand. With a stretch, she got up; her feet touching the cool wooden floor. Her grey eyes shifted from the floor to the window as the curtains continued their small duet in the breeze. She smiled and walked over, drawing them back a bit to let the fresh scent of summer into the room. She had to admit, it was a beautiful day. The birds chirped in the trees, singing happily as the sun showed off its warmth and brilliance throughout the land. Nothing could ruin a moment like- Riiiiiing. She blinked at the sudden sound and sighed heavily. Who would be calling so early in the morning? Walking over to the phone, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello! Amy, don't tell me you just got up! Did you forget we have a party to plan for tonight!?" A voice, a bit too chipper responded.

"Mmmm Sandy, it is only eight in the morning. Why the rush?" She mumbled into the receiver. A yawn escaped her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her free hand.

"Why the rush!? Because we have nothing done yet! It has to be perfect! Pleeeeaase!?" Sandy begged over the phone, sounding kind of like a whining toddler. It was a little funny though.

Amy giggled and let her hand drop, "Wow, okay then. Just give me an hour to get ready. I'll meet you at the place in a little bit."

Hearing the response she wanted, Sandy grinned. "Yay! See you there!"

Amy heard the click on the other end and sighed, hanging up. Well, no relaxation today. She traveled across her room to gather the things she needed to take a shower and get ready. After she had the items needed, she traveled down the hall and into the bathroom; closing the door. Amy set her clothes down on the counter then stripped of her dirty ones, placing them into the hamper. Traveling over to the shower, she set it to the correct temperature; it roaring to life. She ran her hand under the water once more to test it before stepping in, letting the water run down her slim body. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she began to wash.

An hour later, Amy was in her car, traveling to the club her friend had rented out for the party. She wasn't quite in the mood to party, let alone plan one. This was going to be a very difficult night on her. Not only was her friend's brother going off into the army, but her stupid ex would be there with his very lovely new girlfriend. Just thinking about it made her blood boil. He was such a jerk… Amy shook her head and turned on the radio to take her mind off of the situation at hand. At least music always soothed her. When one song ended, however, another began to play. She smiled a bit at the new, yet not so new, tune that played on the radio. That was the song that they first heard together when they drove down the shore one summer. She remembered singing along with it, goofing around since he wasn't the best singer in the world. They were good memories, but unfortunately with the wrong person.

A few minutes later, Amy arrived at the place; parking her car on the opposite side of the street. She cut the engine and opened the door, stepping out. A cool breeze ran through her long, black hair; it resembling smooth silk. Her grey eyes fell upon her friend Sandy, who stood across the street anxiously awaiting her. Sandy's hair was tied up in a short pony tail, her dirty blond hair sleeked back. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and cute pink tank top. Her dark blue eyes finally had caught sight of Amy and she grinned, raising her hand. "Hey! Come on there is so much to do! And I have a surprise!"

Amy blinked as her friend shouted to her and crossed the street, "A surprise? What do you mean?" She joined up with her, pushing her hair out of her face lightly, "What is this big surprise?" She questioned, her eyebrow slightly raised. This better not be one of her tricks.

Sandy laughed at Amy's look and grabbed her hand, "I'll tell you later, come on!" She tugged her arm gently as they both entered the club. The club itself was pretty big and had a stage toward the far back wall. A little bit of dust and dirt was scattered everywhere, along with some trash. Yes, this was going to take some work. Amy lifted her free hand, placing it to her head. A lot of work. Sandy released her hand and smiled, "So, this surprise," she turned, facing Amy as her black haired friend scanned the room. She could tell what she was thinking; this was going to take a lot to get perfect for tonight. Amy, broken from her thoughts, looked at Sandy. "You see that stage over there?" She motioned over to it, a smile still plastered on her face.

Amy listened to her speak and looked to the stage where she had motioned and her eyes narrowed; looking back at Sandy. "What… are you planning?" She didn't trust the look her friend was giving her. Nope, not one bit.

Sandy laughed and placed an arm around her as they faced the stage together, "Well, I was thinking." She looked at Amy, "I want you to sing." Before Amy could protest, she added, "Because you know how much it would mean to my brother. He loves hearing you sing. Please?"

Amy looked at her, seeing the pleading look in her eyes. She used to sing when they were all little and never thought she was good at all. Why would he want her, of all people to sing at his surprise party? But that look, how could she deny her friend and her brother before his deployment? With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes briefly before looking back at her friend. "Okay, okay I'll do it."

Sandy's eyes widened then watered with pure happiness. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She could barely get the words out without choking. This whole thing was difficult, mostly for Sandy. Her brother was leaving for the army and they were all so close since they were little. Amy knew this would mean the world to her and him. Sandy wiped her tears away as Amy pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

Amy smiled and hugged her tightly, "No, thank you for this honour Sandy." She pulled away after a moment and looked at her. "Come on, let's get this place perfect! What do you say?" She gave her a warm smile as Sandy nodded.

"Yay let's get this party started!"

A few hours later, Amy plopped down on the stage and let out a sigh; running her hand down her face. They had come a long way from when they stepped into the club. The floor was spotless and they had decorations hanging from the ceiling as well as a banner across the wall above the stage. It really came together beautifully and for some reason, she was really happy she had come out to help. Sandy and her brother meant a lot to her and doing this for them was something really special to her. Amy scanned the room, her eyes falling onto Sandy who was bringing over two drinks. She slid over a bit so that Sandy could sit beside her; accepting the glass she had handed to her. "Thanks." Amy took a sip and let out a breath. "Looks great I think he will love it." She smiled and looked over at Sandy as she drank some water.

Sandy nodded and placed the glass down at her side, "Yeah I think so." She smiled and looked at her friend. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to both of us."

Amy smiled and shook her head, "You don't need to thank me. I'm just happy to be here to share this moment." Sandy smiled as Amy spoke and nodded, getting to her feet. "Heading out?"

Sandy stretched and looked at her watch, "Yeah I have to get the food and stuff ready. Are you coming along?"

Amy shook her head and leaned back on her hands, "Nah, I have some things to take care of. You go on ahead." Sandy smiled and nodded, heading for the door with her bag as Amy stayed put. She knew Sandy was upset that her brother was leaving but at the same time happy for him. It was really tough on her. Amy got to her feet as the door closed and looked around. She would have to make this performance special.

Night approached a bit quicker than Amy had anticipated. Setting down the microphone onto the stand, she walked over to the window glancing out it. Soon people would be arriving for the surprise party along with the caterers and Sandy's brother. Amy turned, walking away from the window, sweeping her eyes across the room slowly. Everything was in place, including the equipment on the stage. She was a bit nervous to perform in front of everyone, especially because she had never done it before. Amy smiled a bit then looked towards the door hearing a few muffled voices resonating beyond it. Well, here comes the crew. She walked over to the door, opening it with a smile. "Hey, thanks for coming." About a dozen guests spoke at once in greetings. Amy blinked at the excitement in the air and stepped aside to allow entrance. Perhaps this was going to be a good night.

The guests made their way inside, one stopping in front of her. She was dressed in a long black gown that sparkled in the lighting. "Amy, you don't plan on looking like that for the party do you?" The woman looked her over. Amy was covered in dust and dirt; her hair also a bit disheveled. Her green eyes finally met back to Amy's grey ones and she smiled, "You did a great job. James is going to love it."

Amy looked at the woman before her and listened to her speak. Hearing her remark, she looked down at her white tank top and blue jeans. They were indeed covered in dirt and she could only imagine how her face looked. She smiled as their eyes met, "Yeah, um." She looked down once more at her appearance then back at her, "I'm sorry about my appearance, Mrs. Nicholls. I brought a change of clothes for when the party starts." She nodded at the next statement made, her eyes softening, "It was my pleasure. Sandy did most of the work, I only helped a little."

The woman smiled and shook her head; her blond, shoulder length hair swaying with the motion. "You girls are truly amazing. I am so happy my son has you and his sister Sandy in his life." Her eyes could not hide the obvious mixture of emotions. She was happy for him but at the same time fearful. Any mother would be afraid of their son going off to the army. It was a proud moment but also an emotional one.

Amy understood the look in her eyes and was pretty sure her eyes bore the same look. James was a great guy and it was going to be really weird not having him around. She smiled at the comment and shook her head, "I am honoured to be a part of this moment in your sons' life. I couldn't be happier and wouldn't miss it for the world." Mrs. Nicholls looked at her, a smile forming on her face as a tear rolled down her cheek. Amy lifted her hand, wiping the tear away as it fell. "Hey, no crying." She tried to be supportive but reluctantly, however, a tear escaped her own eye as she pulled the older woman into a hug. "He's going to be fine. He's an amazing guy and it's thanks to you." She whispered softly as they embraced.

After a moment, they released each other; Amy smiling as she wiped her eyes quickly. "Well, I have to get ready. I'll see you in a few minutes." She forced a small smile and walked off after the mother's approval.

It was not long before the club was filled with people, laughing and speaking amongst one another. It was a nice thing to hear. Sitting behind the curtain of the stage was Amy preparing herself mentally for her performance. It would be any second that Sandy would give them the signal that they had arrived. Amy sighed softly to herself and stood back up, fixing her dress a bit. She wore a sapphire gown, her black hair down; stopping at her waist. She did not really like to wear make up too much but applied a small amount to accent her eyes a bit, not that they needed it. Amy walked over to the small mirror to the left side of the stage and made sure she looked presentable. Some thunder rumbled in the distance making Amy look towards the window. Rain began to tap against the glass, streaking it as the droplets fell to the ground. What a refreshing sound, but what really caught her attention was everyone quieting down. Amy peeked around the curtain to hear several people hushing each other. They must be here. She could feel her heart skip as the lights dimmed. Any second now.

The door opened to the club, James looking around. "Sandy… What…" He was cut off when the lights flickered back on and everyone jumped up yelling surprise. He jumped a bit then smiled in his charming way. "Oh my." He looked over at his sister, his blue green eyes soft and happy, "You didn't have to do this."

Sandy grinned as everyone jumped out of their places and greeted him. She looked at her brother happily as he turned to her and spoke. "Silly! We wanted to! Come on! There is a surprise!" She pushed him into the doorway gently and closed the door. She was so excited for this moment. He had not heard Amy sing since they were little and she knew her best friend was holding back a real talent.

James blinked and laughed as everyone crowded around him, hugging him. He was dressed in a white button down shirt and blue jeans that formed to his body. He had not expected this at all and was so happy so many people had come out to wish him well before his deployment. His eyes scanned the room quickly but he didn't see the person he had hoped to. He quickly snapped back into reality and spoke with his friends and family as Sandy disappeared into the crowd. She quickly went back stage and looked at Amy who was pacing a bit.

Hearing the people shout and cheer, she knew they had arrived. Her heart sped up and she took a deep breath to settle her nerves. Why was she so nervous? It was just a small performance. The twenty two year old soon began to pace the back stage a bit to calm herself before Sandy arrived. She had to do this. She had to for James. Amy looked over to the side of the stage hearing footsteps and smiled a bit. "Hey, just getting ready to embarrass myself." She giggled a bit as Sandy approached her.

Sandy smiled as her friend spoke and walked over to her, taking her hands in hers. "Don't worry Amy; you are going to do great. Remember, you are doing this for him. Don't worry about anything else." She knew Amy's ex was a friend of the family's and he would be there with his new girlfriend. She also knew this bothered her. Hopefully everything would go smoothly. Sandy gently gave her hands a reassuring squeeze and released them. "Just imagine no one is here but him okay?" With that, she smiled and walked off the stage joining everyone else.

Amy let her friend take her hands and listened to her speak. She looked down and nodded a bit then felt the squeeze. Her eyes met Sandy's once more and she smiled lightly, "Alright. Thank you." Once her hands were released and Sandy left the stage, Amy took a deep breath. Here it goes.

Sandy jumped up onto the stage, seizing the microphone off the stand placed there. She gently tapped it to test the sound. An echo sounded, causing everyone to look over. She smiled as she got everyone's' attention and then lifted the microphone to her mouth. "Hello everyone! I am so happy you all could make it for my brother's deployment party!" Everyone cheered and clapped as she finished her sentence then soon silenced as she continued. "James is the best brother and son anyone could ask for and I know he is going to be amazing out there. He has a lot to offer and he will be missed until the day he comes home to us. James Nicholls, this is for you big brother!" With that, she replaced the microphone to the stand and jumped off stage to join her brother.

As Sandy made her short speech, James couldn't help the smile on his face. He was so overcome by emotions. He couldn't believe they did all this for him. Tears brimmed his eyes but he quickly blinked them away as Sandy joined him in the front of the stage. He looked over to his sister and smiled, "Thank you Sandy. But what…?" Before he could finish his sentence, Amy walked onto the stage. Everyone clapped as she took her place in front of the microphone and smiled brightly. Hearing the clapping, he looked to the stage and was stunned. She was, so beautiful. A smile came upon his face and he joined the clapping. Amy. This was the woman he waited to see the whole time he was there.

Amy listened to Sandy's speech and could help but smile. She was saddened that he was leaving but at the same time so very proud of him. After Sandy finished her speech and exited the stage; Amy took her place in front of the microphone. A smile swept across her face as she was greeted with applause. This felt so weird but at the same time, felt right. She took a small bow and then fixed the microphone to her mouth. The whole room turned silent, a soft tune began to play in the background. Amy had her eyes closed, getting a feel for the music until it was her queue to begin singing. As she began to sing, everyone looked at her awestruck. She sounded like a songbird. Her angelic voice resonated throughout the club with power and passion. As she sang, James felt his heart stop. She sounded… so amazing. This feeling, was this… love? At that moment in time, the only person in the room was her. He could feel time just stop and he never wanted the moment to end. He smiled as she moved with the music, her expression and the power behind her voice simply captivating. A tear streamed down his cheek watching her. He was leaving, and he never told her.

The song soon ended and a roar of applause shook the club and echoed against its walls. Amy smiled and took a small bow; waving a bit thanking them. Her eyes fell to James who mouthed the words, 'Thank you.' Amy smiled warmly at him and mouthed back 'You're welcome.' She looked down so not to stare and walked off the stage. She let out a huge breath as her heart was still pounding inside her chest. She was fine until she met his gaze. What the hell was wrong with her? Amy placed a hand to her chest and calmed herself and Sandy ran up hugging her tightly, "Oh my goodness! You were so amazing!" She released her, excitement written all over her face.

Amy laughed as she was hugged tightly and looked at Sandy as she was released, "Come on, it wasn't that great." Sandy rolled her eyes at the statement until Amy sighed lightly, "Ok, it sounded… Good. Okay? Now, I must use the bathroom. I'll be right out." She smiled as Sandy laughed and nodded, walking towards her mother and James. Amy watched as she left and smiled. She was happy to have them in her life. With a soft sigh, she walked towards the side of the club, past the bar, to where the bathroom was located. A few people patted her on the shoulder and smiled, congratulating her on her performance. Amy smiled back warmly at them, thanking them for their kind words. She soon reached her destination but before she could open the door, however, she heard a woman call her. Amy blinked and turned to see a bleach blond woman sitting at the bar. She cocked her head slightly, not really recognizing her at all. Her eyes shifted to the man beside the blond and it finally clicked. Oh great. To be nice, she smiled and waved, "Hey, how are you both?"

Ignoring the question, she laughed. "Nice dress, where did you get it? Was it at the dollar store?" The man beside her laughed at the comment, taking a sip of the drink in his hand.

Amy heard the remark and shook her head a bit, "No not really. Well I have to go."

The woman spoke up once more, "Oh but you didn't get to say hello to my new boyfriend. Perhaps you two have met before?" She teased as she got off the bar stool. The man looked at Amy and grinned facetiously. The blond laughed and looked from him to Amy. "Oh that's right, wasn't he the one that dumped you because you are like so not his type. Or any guys type for that matter~" Both of them laughed at Amy as she stood firm, not giving them the satisfaction of breaking down.

Amy listened to the comments and felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Why were they being so mean? What did she do to deserve it? She looked down for a moment as they shared the laugh at her expense. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of hurting her, no way. Amy simply smiled and looked at them, "Well, you guys seem perfect for each other. Now if you excuse me." As she turned to leave, she felt a tug on her arm causing her to turn back around. She was soon greeted with a cold glass of red wine being poured onto her. Amy jumped at the feeling and looked at the two in disbelief as they laughed and pointed at her. Tears began to force their way into her eyes as she pulled her arm away from the woman and she began to run for the door. Tears streamed down her face as she rushed to the exit. She didn't want to leave but she couldn't stick around for this abuse, it was too much.

Once she reached the exit, she pushed the door open and ran outside into the pouring rain. She was instantly soaked but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get away from them. Her long black hair clung to her face as the rain beaded down her face. Why? Why did they have to be so mean? Amy walked down the block and stopped after a moment, crying into her hands. She just wanted to go home.

James was on the other side of the bar chatting with a few friends when he saw Amy run towards the door. His heart instantly sped up and he pushed through the crowd to get to the exit. He looked over at the two idiots laughing and had already deduced what had happened. A look of disgust flashed upon his face as he ran past them and out the door. He was greeted by pouring rain as he stepped onto the sidewalk. His eyes quickly scanned the rain soaked road as he panted lightly. His white shirt was completely soaked and stuck to him as the rain plummet him. Where did she go? His mind was racing as fast as his heart when he suddenly caught a glimpse of her through the corner of his eye. He frowned and ran over as fast as he could, "Amy!" He stopped a few feet away from her as she cried silently into her hands. "Amy…" Rain dripped down his face, his blue green eyes filled with sadness. How dare they hurt her so badly?

Amy was facing away from the club when she heard rapid footsteps approaching her. She tried to pull herself together but she just couldn't. She was hurt, very badly. Who would ever want someone like her? She was ugly, not talented and broken. Amy let out a small gasp as she tried to calm down. Her name echoed to her in a very familiar voice. James? When the steps stopped, she had heard her name once more, but this time very soft and emotional. She shook her head, "G-go back inside… I-I don't want you to s-see me like this." She spoke the best she could through the tears.

James heard her speak and felt his heart sink. He had never seen her cry so hard. He took a step forward, "Amy…"

Amy flinched away, "J-James… P-please. You don't want to be near me… N-no one does. I-I'm nothing!" With that, she began to cry hysterically, falling to her knees in the puddles that had formed.

James listened to her speak, his eyes widening at what he had heard. Seeing her fall to her knees, he quickly grabbed her, going down with her. He held her from behind tightly. "You're wrong! You are so wrong Amy, look at me!"

Amy felt the embrace and shook in his arms. She listened to him speak and turned to face him slowly. Her grey eyes finally met his blue-green ones. "J-James…"

Seeing her finally meet his gaze, he hesitated before placing his hand to her cheek. "Don't say that Amy!" His usual happy eyes bore such a sad expression, a look of true hurt.

Amy looked at him, feeling his hand upon her cheek. She could see the hurt in his eyes and she couldn't understand why he even came out here to find her. She sniffled and looked down for a moment before meeting his gaze once more, "Why? I-it's true…"

James heard her speak and felt a tear run down his cheek, "No it's not! It's not because… Because." He bit his lip, feeling the sting of his tears burn his eyes. "Because I care about you damn it! I-I love you!" He shouted, his voice filled with emotion as well as his expression. He couldn't believe what had come out of his mouth. The words he had wanted to say for so long but he never could build the courage to. He cupped her cheek with both hands and looked at her for a moment before pulling her closer, "I love you Amy." With that, his lips brushed against hers; sealing a soft but passionate kiss. He didn't know how she would react, but his body had moved on its own. If she were to slap him, he deserved it.

Amy looked at him as he spoke and blinked as he shouted those three words. 'Love? He loves… me?' She was in such disbelief until she felt both of his hands cupping her cheeks. She looked into his eyes as he drew her closer. Amy soon felt his lips brush against hers and felt as if it were a dream. She closed her eyes and kissed him back softly as the rain beat down on them. 'If this is a dream… Please don't wake me up…' She wrapped her arms around him lightly as they shared their first kiss.

James was anticipating a slap when he suddenly felt her kiss him back, her arms wrapping around him. He felt a wave of relief move through his body as he kissed her softly and lovingly. It was true; he loved her so much for so long. It was so hard to see her with another man, knowing he wasn't right for her. The only man that was right for her was himself.

After a few moments, James broke the kiss and looked at her; wiping a tear from her eyes. "Amy, I love you. Please believe that I do. I want… I want to be with you." He stated softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

Amy looked at him as the kiss was broken and listened to what he had to say. She smiled softly at his comment and cupped his cheek lightly, "I love you too, James." She looked into his eyes for a moment before leaning forward, kissing him deeply.

James smiled as she spoke and met her half way, kissing her deeply and passionately. He hugged her against his chest tightly as they continued to kiss each other under the rain and stars.


End file.
